The Tripods
(Ray, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot and Twilight walk out the door and into the streets) Pooh What happen here? Why is everthing off ? Ash: My phone is dead. Colleen: And my walky-talking is dead too. Twilight: All the power is dead: cars, airplanes and more. Littlefoot: I never seen this before. Shaggy: (to Littlefoot) You tell me, the mistery machine is not working. Boo Boo: You don't suppose it was the lightening? Yogi: I am not sure, Boo Boo. But I think something made the powers go out. Benjamin: Let's go and see what it is. Mary Poppins: I will stay and watch Rachel if you don't mind. (People Talking about the power turn off) Woman: Can you believe this Ray everything off. (Ray saw Robbie at the car) Ray Oh Jesus jesus jesus Robbie: The car just stopped.. Ray You're ok? Are you ok? Robbie: The Lighting started to hit about a block away over and over again. Ray: Where the heck are you going? Robbie: Over Lincoln Avenue. Ray Lincoln Avenue. Robbie: by the church. Ray: You saw the Lightning? Were you near it? Robbie: Yeah, like 26 times we counted. The lightning opened up this hole or something. Ray: 26 times Robbie: Yeah. Ray: You're ok? Robbie: Yeah. Ray: Good. Your sister in the house. and I want you to go in that house and I want you to stay with her, ok? The next time you take my car with no drver's license and no permission i call the cops. Blitz: And since our ganerator isn't working, we better to find out what happened. Ash: You know, Blitz, I think so too. Danny: I agree. Though I don't know we are going to see what happened to the lights after all. Sawyer: It doesn't seem to be safe here, and it doesn't look much fun too. Guys, what about just go home? Pooh: But, Sawyer, we can't leave. After all, the lighting has stopped striking. Benjamin: What do you think, Cindy? Cindy: I am thinking that Pooh is right. We can't stay here and do nothing. Ratty: That's what I think too. Stitch: So do Stitch. Often. Ray: You better be here when I get back. (He turns at Robbie) Robbie (Claps his hand and walk off ) Yogi: So, what will we do now? Sherman: I suggest that we go and see any damage. Ray: Manny! Hey, Manny! What is it dead? Manny: All of them. Everthing Look at this. the starter fried Ray: Lightning hit it. Manny: Not ever close. I thought if I changed it.. You got any idea what's going on? Ray: I'm on my way to find out. Try changing the solenoid. Manny: Right, that's what I said. (He looks at this guy) I told you that. The solenoid. Woman: Hey! they said that all the lights have been struck down by the chrch! Sherman: I don't see the damage on the wires. I don't see it at all. Hunter: Well, at least the wires are ok. Benjamin: Look! Look over there! (Friends look) Benjamin: The power is broken. That explains when the lights are out. Man: What the heck is going on here? (Peole walks to the chruch) Cops: Let us through! Let us through here! Man: What up Ray Ray: I should've known you two were behind this Man: Hey God's Angry at the Neighborhood. Ray: Can you blame Him? Man 2: You see it Ray: Yeah you got power where you are? Man 2: Nope Nothing. Ray: Its the cars, Though Man 2: Yeah solar flare that what this guy told me. Ray; A solar flare Man 2: Yeah, he said the sun shoots out blobs of plasma. They turn into solar flare Man: can I said something? Man2: It's the only thing that can kill all the electronic stuff. Man: Can I tell you something Man 2: What, man? Man: the sun does not cause lightning Ok? Man 2: I'm Just saying what he hered. Man: I understand but is sound dumb. Danny: More buildings are ok, but no lights either. Exile: Ash, do you think there is something around here in the town. Ash: I don't know, Exile. But I think we have to check what cause the lights went out. Moley: Look. On the middle of the road. (Everyone walks to the hole were the lighting strike) Cop: I ever seen anything like this before. that many lightning in one spot? Cop 2: Is this the ony place? Cop: Come on put that down Cop 2: You wanna step back please! Cop: You're gonna fall in Cop 2: Get back! Man: Look at that Look what it did! Cop: Back up people! People back up, Back there! (Ray look and pick up the rock) Cop: Move back Cop 2: Everyboby back up Move back! Man: it is hot? Ray: No Its freezing Pooh: Guys. Did you see that? Ash: Yeah, I have never seen this giant hole. Hunter: Maybe if we can talk to the cops, they will let us see. Moley: Are you sure it is a good idea? Hunter: Trust me. We will be back in a while. (The Road Rovers walk) Hunter: Hey, cops. Will you let us see? We are the Road Rovers. Cop: You all may. But please be careful. ( Something was moveing underground) Ray: You here that Man: You feel that Man 2 : Yeah I Feel that Man: Was it the subway? Man: There's no subway here. Man: Path train maybe? Littlefoot: I don't think it was a train. Ash: What other noise are we hearing? Misty: I am not sure, Ash. Brock: I guess it was the buzzing sound. Moley: I hope the Rovers are all right. Cop: That can't be the water main. Cop 2: There's Nothing else down there. Cop: The water main doesn't run though here. Cop: Well there something down there and it's moving. ( The ground crack and everone move out of the way) Cop: Everybody: Everybody: Get back! Cop: back it up back it up let's go Now Hunter: Take cover! Tigger: Make a break for it! Yogi: I am with you! Cop: Come on folks back up! Get back back (The crack hit and broke it open) Cop: Everybody get out of the way! Everyone back up Everyone clear the intesection! Get Out of the way Cop: Back up Back up get out of the way (Wave undergound hit the cars some even fell) (Ray run out of the way but noctes the ground moveing side ways) (Window Shatters Earthquake Shakes) (Pooh and friends stop) Twilight: Wait a minute! What is that? Piglet: Is this your rumbly tummly, Pooh? Pooh: I don't think so, Piglet. Littlefoot: (gasps) Earthshake! Cop: All right, we gotta clear this area! Everybody clear the intersection! (Ray move out of the way He saw the blieding open he move to the streets) (The building shift left and right and the cone fell) (Everyone Watched until the ground rise open) (Ray hid behind the Car. it spit out another car amost crush that guy. Ray Moves A foot comes Out and CRUSH the car Ray was Amost kill.) (Pooh and friends look back) Ash: Don't look back. Close our eyes. Ratty: And keep our eyes shut! (A head apperad Riseing Everyone run back) (The Tripot keep rising. Ray Hid In the horror) Man: watch it Man 2: Oh my God (Ray Check it out) Man 2: Ray no Stay Man Pooh: Is it gone? Is it gone? Applejack: It is over, Pooh. Ash: Ok. Open our eyes. (They all open their eyes) Yogi: Let's look back and see. Boo Boo: Hey, guys! Look! (Everyone looks at the tripot and blow its horns) Twilight: Don't go near it. Pinkie pie: What is that thing? (The tirpot release it weapon power it up) Benjamin: I have never seen that machine like this before. Piglet: D-D-D-Do you think it is friendly. Shaggy: I don't know. But I'm scared. Shag: (whimpers) Rabbit: I suggest we might run for our lives. (The Power went full and blast the man with the camera) (People scream and run for their lives) Piglet: (terrified) You're right! Let's run! Littlefoot: Run! Pooh: Get way! Ash: Hurry! Pikachu: Pika! Yogi: Run for your life! Twilight: We...gotta...RUN! Rarity: Oh My gosh Oh my gosh Oh My GOSH. (terrified) Applejack: We need to get out of the streets. Rabbit: Follow Ray But Don't Get Kill. They Did And Ray Run Too. They Keep Running adviod The Heay Ray Cera: Into the Store. (They Did) (When They Got Out the Tirpots blast it Heat Ray In the store Causeing many Damages) Block: Keep going! Shaggy: We need to hide! (Ray, Pooh and the others Hide in the corner) Fluttershy: I am...so s-s-scared. Boo Boo: Shag, Shaggy, Scooby and I are scared too. Pooh: Now what would we do? Ash: We have to get the kids and evacuate the town. Exile: That's a good idea. Cindy: But we have to wait until the machine disappears. Littlefoot: Ok. We will wait. (The tirpot disappears) Rainbow Dash: It's Gone. Hunter: Ok. Let's get Mary Poppins, Elliot, Rachel and Robbie out of here. (Pooh and friends run back to Ray's house) Cindy: I hope we will run faster. (At Ray house) Robbie: What happened? Rachel: What's going on? Dad, what's the matter? Robbie: What's all that stuff all over you guys? Mary Poppins: You came back very quickly. Brock: We need to pack things and we got to leave right now! Benjamin: We don't have a moment to lose! (Rachel touch Ray, but he was shock) Rachel: What's all this stuff? Robbie: Hello, Ray? (Ray gets up walks to the bathroom and see his face full of ash He washed his face off) Ray: We're leaving this house in 60 seconds. Robbie: Why? I have no idea what's going on. Ray: all the food frome the refrigerator and the cupboard put it in here. Now, everyone, hurry. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes